Endoscopic surgery (e.g., laparoscopy) is a procedure wherein surgery is performed through a series of small openings or incisions in a patient. This type of surgery may reduce or eliminate the need for large incisions and may change some otherwise open surgical procedures such as gall bladder removal to simple outpatient surgery. Consequently, the patient's recovery time may change from weeks to days. These types of surgeries may be used for repairing defects or for the removal of diseased tissue or organs from areas of the body such as the abdominal cavity. In some of these procedures, biological material or tissue may be removed or excised from the body through a small opening such as an incision, a small natural orifice, or through a small diameter laparoscopic access port such as a trocar.
Various types of tissue retrieval pouches or bags have been developed to allow for the removal of tissue through a small opening, orifice, or port in an endoscopic surgical procedure. Various instruments have also been devised for introducing, opening, positioning, and closing tissue retrieval bags within a patient; and for removing the bags and enclosed tissue from the surgical site. Some exemplary retrieval bags and associated instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,731, entitled “Specimen Retrieval Pouch and Method for Use,” issued Nov. 14, 1995, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,404, entitled “Surgical Tissue Retrieval Instrument,” issued Jan. 2, 1996, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,372, entitled “Specimen Retrieval Pouch and Method for Use,” issued Jul. 15, 1997, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,995, entitled “Surgical Pouch Instrument,” issued Oct. 26, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,733, entitled “Specimen Retrieval Bag,” issued Jun. 25, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While a variety of tissue retrieval devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.